Winx Club
Winx Club is an animated television series co-produced by Rainbow SpA and Nickelodeon (both part of Viacom). It was created by Iginio Straffi, who based the show on a pilot episode he wrote in 1999 called "Magic Bloom". It follows the adventures of several fairies who use magic to protect the Realm of Magix from evil. Plot The story follows Bloom and her friends Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha, and (in the fourth season) Roxy. It is set in the Magical Dimension and on Earth. The fairies call themselves 'The Winx Club' and go on countless adventures together. Throughout the story, they discover new transformations, unlock secrets and powers, battle against the darkness and support Bloom as she tries to discover her past. First Season An ordinary girl from the planet Earth, Bloom lives a perfectly normal, happy life in the city of Gardenia, until the day she meets Stella, a princess from the planet Solaria. Coming to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers that she has fire magical powers. Stella tells Bloom all about Alfea, the best school for fairies in all the realms, and Bloom finally starts her adventure. At Alfea, Bloom forms the Winx Club, which consists of herself, Stella, and their three friends and roommates: Musa, Tecna, and Flora. The Specialists, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Sky, are introduced a little later and quickly become the girls' good friends and love interests. The trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, are witches from Cloudtower, the witch equivalent to Alfea, who are on a quest for the power of the Dragon Fire and Stella's magic ring which ties their fates inexorably with the Winx Club's. Bloom also begins to learn the secrets of her past and that things are not what they seem to be Second Season The Winx girls begin their second year in Alfea after summer vacation. They meet a new fairy, Aisha (Layla in the 4kids version) ,who requests their help in rescuing her pixies. Lord Darkar is holding a group of pixies hostage to find out where the Pixies' Village is. He is after the four pieces of the Codex (one each in Pixie Village, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Alfea) which opens the portal to the Realm of Realix where the Ultimate Power is kept. Darkar is actually the Dark Phoenix who wants to take control of the magical realm. Later he gets Bloom in his clutches and uses her Dragon Fire, the forces of light, to summon the ultimate power of Realix. Third Season Banished to the Omega Dimension, the Trix release and escape with Valtor ("Baltor" in the 4Kids version), a sorcerer partially responsible for the destruction of Bloom's home realm, Sparx, and cooperate on plans to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them, stealing each realm's magic treasure and power source. The Winx Club begin their third year in Alfea and learn of their unique Enchantix transformations which are acquired by exhibitions of courage and selflessness. Fourth Season The fourth season of the Winx Club debuted on 15 April 2009 in Italy. Takes place after the events of Secret of the Lost Kingdom. The Trix never appears in this season. The Winx continue their adventures by establishing themselves in Gardenia to earn the new Believix transformation by convincing the skeptical population to believe in magic, along with protecting the last terrestrial fairy of Earth, Roxy, who is in danger of being captured by a group of fairy hunters. Fifth Season Sixth Season Seventh Season Eighty Season Characters Winx Club A group of fairies formed by Bloom in the beginning of the first season. Initially, it was a group of five fairies: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna. Aisha joined the group in the second season after a conflict with Lord Darkar. In the fourth season, Roxy (the Fairy of Animals) joins the Club as its seventh member. *'Bloom': is the main character of the series. A blue-eyed, red-haired fairy, she grew up and lived an ordinary life on Earth until the age of 16, when she discovered her dormant magical powers, after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. The show mainly focuses on Bloom's past, the development of her powers, and the trials she encounters as she discovers who she is. All of the main villains are the enemies of her home planet, Domino (named Sparks in the 4kids version), which was destroyed by the Three Ancient Witches. Bloom mostly wears blue and yellow. She has the power of the Dragon's Flame (called Dragon Fire in the 4kids version). *'Stella': is the light-hearted, fashion-loving fairy. She has long blonde hair with hazel eyes and has a great sense of style. As princess of the planet Solaria, Stella's name is derived from "Stellar", meaning "star". Stella is a talkative student who often gets average grades, but always pulls through with help from her friends. She often acts impulsively, and doesn't like to plan things out. Stella is also infamous amongst the Alfea fairies for blowing up a laboratory and being kept back a grade, thus is a year older than all the other Winx Club fairies. Stella mostly wears orange, pink and green. She has the power of the Sun and the Moon. *'Musa': she loves all forms of music, and in spite of putting up a tough front, isolating herself and often being pessimistic, Musa is a loyal friend with a tragic past, which is her reason for putting up a tough front. In spite of her sloppy nature, Musa has the best grades of the entire Winx Club. She is pale, Asian in appearance, with blue-black pigtails and blue eyes. Musa mostly wears red, blue, pink and orange, usually together. She has the power of Music, and she gets her energy from all kinds of music. She comes from the Melodic realm. *'Flora': is kind-hearted and sensitive, who has a passion for nature and life in general. Girlish, introverted and sensitive by nature, Flora is always a sweet, loyal friend, and doesn't believe in hurting others or the environment. Flora has many plant-based hobbies, and as a result, her room resembles a greenhouse. Flora mainly wears floral patterns of pink and green. She has the power of Nature, which allows her to use plants in her attacks and natural predators to exterminate pests. She comes from Lynphea, the world of nature, and has a younger sister named Miele. *'Tecna': Tecna is always logical, rational and planned, and has trouble expressing emotion. She always speaks in a technical and unemotional manner. She enjoys playing video games, and pulling apart hardware, as she is extremely intelligent and strong in the areas of Technology and Mathematics.She can act cold and rational at times but always tries to do what's right. Tecna mostly wears purple. She has the power of Technology. She comes from the planet Zenith. *'Aisha': Aisha is the Princess of Andros. She has a restless, rebellious, tomboyish nature, due to her strict upbringing on Andros. Layla is a good athlete, fighter, dancer and wind-raider rider. She is also a feminist, and thus opposes Riven, a chauvinist. Perhaps Musa, who is friends of both, can help them be friends. She mostly wears green, khaki and purple. She has the power of Fluids, and has the ability to manipulate a fluid called "Morfix" to take on any form she chooses. * Roxy: Roxy is the Fairy of Animals and the on-and-off seventh member of the team. Debuting in Season Four, she was the last terrestrial fairy of planet Earth for many centuries until the Winx Club girls found her and helped her to develop and strengthen her own magical powers and accept her destiny as a fairy. She eventually succeeded in freeing her fellow Earth fairies, and came to discover that her mother was, in fact, Morgana herself, Queen of the Earth fairies, thus making Roxy the crown princess of Tir Nan Og, the main realm of the terrestrial fairies, located in Ireland. Roxy later decided to enroll at Alfea College for Fairies to hone her animal magic. The Trix The Trix are an evil trio of teenage witch sisters who attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches (only in the first season which was before they got expelled), which rivals Alfea. They are the enemies of the Winx Club. *'Icy': The leader and middle of the trio, her name refers to her powers of ice. She is quite charismatic. She despises Bloom and is most competitive with her in the first season. In the second she is more spiteful towards Stella. She is the most powerful of the three and thinks she is the most beautiful. She has long, white-blondish hair tied up high on her head. She wears blue. She is (in compared to her sisters) is neither very aggresive(Stormy) nor a little light(Darcy), she has a proper balance of her power. She is the eldest of her sisteres. *'Darcy': she works with all forms of darkness, as her name suggests ("Darcy" meaning "Dark One"). She is the smartest of the Trix. She enjoys tormenting "pathetic pixies." In season one, she is most aggressive towards Musa because Musa loved Riven, who was Darcy's boyfriend in the first season. She has long, dark brown hair. She wears purple and interacts with boys more than all of her other sisters. Darcy in real used Riven to help defeat the Winx and later, abandons him. Therefore, she plays a very important role in the first season. She is comparitively less aggresive from her sisters (specially Stormy). *'Stormy': The youngest of the trio, her powers involve wind, storms, and weather. She has the shortest temper of the group and is prone to violent outbursts. She is most aggressive towards Musa in season 2. She has purple, short curly and quite fuzzy hair that looks like a storm has been through it. She often doesn't think before she does something. She secretly believes she is more powerful than her older sister Darcy and Icy. She wears hot pink/dark purple. She looks quite hitty due to her hairstyle. She is the most aggressive sister from the trio. The Specialists The Specialists are a group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea, Redfountain School For Specialists. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. *'Sky': The prince of Eraklyon, he feels stifled by his position. He has medium blonde hair and is the king as of Secret of the lost kingdom. Because he loves Bloom, he refuses to marry Diaspro, the girl of his parents' choice. Also, at the start of the first season, Sky does not use his real name, because he wanted to see what it was like to be a normal guy as well as divert any threats on his life from Yoshinoya, so he and Brandon switch. He is also Brandon's best friend. *'Brandon': A great swordsman and ladies' man. He has short brown hairwith one very long fringe. He is Stella's boyfriend. In the first season, he switched names with Sky. He is the strongest of the group, and will go through great lengths for Stella. He is also best friends with Sky. He loves Stella, therefore he asks her to marry him in the fourth season. *'Timmy': The brains of the group and comes from a long line of scientists. He has short ginger hair and is Tecna's boyfriend. He is shy, sweet, and smart. Both Tecna and Timmy love technology, making them an obvious couple. When Tecna sacrificed herself for the sake of the whole magic dimension and got trapped in the Obsidian dimension, Timmy felt distressed and missed her a lot, often falling into trances. He however regains confidence when the team rescued Tecna. He is an expert pilot and mechanic. His weapon of choice is plasma gun but occasionally picks up a yellow rapier phantoblade. He is shown to have less fighting skills but has the most intellect, which proves very useful to the team. Timmy is best friends with Helia. *'Riven': A lone wolf, very competitive and good at sports. He has short spiked magenta colored hair. His mother left him in his young age and so he is wary of women in general. He is Musa's boyfriend. Sometimes, he might overreact with Musa because he's jealous when Musa became friends with another boy. At first Riven had a connection with Cloudtower because he was controlled under a spell until the witches realized they didn't need him any more and they locked him up in Cloudtower. Luckily he escaped and joined the good guys. His weapon of choice is either a reddish purple saber or meteor hammer. Riven is best friends with Nabu. *'Helia': An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. His uncle, Saladin, is the Headmaster of Redfountain. He has long blue hair tied into a loose ponytail. He is also very romantic and shy about directly speaking about his feelings. He is very good at using laser string glove (a fictional weapon in the show) and tries to help everyone with it. He is Flora's boyfriend. He was the top student in Redfountain until he decided to quit and dedicate his life to nature and poetry. He has rejoined Redfountain now. *'Nabu': A man of nobility born of Andros, the same planet where Layla is from. He is engaged to Layla and secretly left his home planet under the identity of 'Ophir' to discover who this his would-be wife was and find out what she was truly like. Instead, the Winx and the Specialists mistake him as a spy of Valtor. He however saves the team on multiple occasions and helped defeat Valtor. He gained Layla's trust and love. He also joined the group on Earth in the fourth season. Nabu is also a wizard, shown using magic unlike other boys. He also uses a magic shaft as a weapon. Nabu has very long dark reddish brown hair, often braided or tied. Nabu is best friends with Riven. He dies in the fourth season. Settings Gardenia Gardenia is a major city on earth where Bloom lived most of her life with her parents Mike and Vanessa. After discovering that she was a fairy, she moved into the dormitories of Alfea and would occasionally return to visit her parents or to introduce her friends to the unique culture. In the fourth season, Gardenia becomes the main setting as the Winx pursues and protects Roxy, one of the remaining fairies on Earth. The Realm of Magix The Realm of Magix is an alternate universe where most of the series unfolds. It is also the name of a city in that universe. It is an enchanted and highly technologically-advanced universe of hospitable planets populated by fairies, witches, heroes, and monsters where everyone has magic powers. Alfea Alfea is a boarding school for fairies in training. All of the Winx girls met and reside here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. At Alfea, fairies learn to fight evil, help their planets, or, in many cases, become queens of their planets. When Bloom and the other girls met there, they immediately were best friends and formed Winx, since they all live in one room. Cloudtower Cloudtower is a boarding school for witches in training, and for most of the first season, it was the residence for the Trix and Mirta. At Cloudtower, the witches learn about witchcraft. In later episodes of the first season, the Trix took over Cloudtower and caused a disaster after they stole the Dragon's Flame from Bloom. Ms. Griffin is their headmistress. It is revealed in seasons 2 that she is friends with Ms. Faragonda. the winx go to cloud tower 4kids to learn the art of dark magic. and in the third season, she, Saladin and Faragonda are in the Company of Light. It was also revealed that she had a past with Valtor. Redfountain Redfountain is a boarding school for the specialists, one magical forest away from Alfea. It teaches fighting and the use of technology. In the Redfountain boys are taught how to go on dangerous missions and to fight for their respective planets. Redfountain and Alfea have a close relationship, and Miss Faragonda and Saladin have a long history together and holds the secret to Blooms Past. Category:Winx Club